But, 'Gina, It's Snowing!
by OnceUponATimeThereWasAQueen
Summary: Ruby gets Regina to see the first snowfall of Winter. One shot. RedQueen. ReginaxRuby.


_**But, 'Gina, It's Snowing!**_

xXx

"Regina," Ruby whispers down at a sleeping Regina. Seeing her not even stir, she whispers her name again, slightly louder this time.

Regina groans and turns over onto her back to look up at Ruby who was looming on all fours over her, long hair creating a curtain around them.

"What?" she asks, annoyed, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"It's snowing."

"Ruby, it's the middle of the night," Regina whines.

"It's 7:30."

"Exactly!"

"I swear, sometimes it's like you and Henry are the same person," Ruby rolls her eyes despite the smile on her face. Regina glares up at her and Ruby couldn't help but laugh. Contrary to populary belief, Regina Mills was not a morning person. At all. And usually Ruby isn't either, she would usually rather just stay with Regina in bed all day, but today is special. "Come on. 5 minutes, please," Ruby pouts down at her.

"No," Regina says, closing her eyes. "I'm sleeping."

"But, 'Gina," Ruby whines, "It's snowing!"

"I don't care."

"Yeah, you do."

"I am pretty sure I don't."

"Regina, it's the first snowfall, we have to go outside, it's tradition."

"It's really not."

"Regina, just five minutes, then you can go back to bed. Please."

Ruby pouts and Regina suddenly understands the 'kicked puppy' expression. Regina Mills does not succumb to puppy dog eyes. She does not.

"Fine," Regina sighs.

"Yay!" Ruby exclaims happily, planting a kiss on Regina's lips and smiling when Regina immediately kisses her back. "Come on, come on, come on," Ruby says excitedly, climbing off of Regina. Regina sighs and climbs out of the large, comfortable bed, immediately missing the warmth of the sheets.

Ruby grabs Regina's hand and drags her down the stairs, chattering endlessly.

Soon enough, the two of them are out in the cold, faces flushed from the cold, wrapped in jackets with hastily pulled on shoes, looking at the beautiful sight.

"Wow," Ruby whispers, looking at the white flakes swirling through the air. She looks over at Regina and sees her watching the white flakes, too. "So," Ruby draws out, moving closer to Regina, who glares at her half-heartedly, still angry at being woken. "I'm sorry?" she offers, but it comes out as more of a question, and Regina rolls her eyes. "But it was worth it, right?"

Ruby pulls Regina into her by the waist and looks down at her while Regina crosses her arms to make a point of not touching her. Without Regina's usual ridiculously high heels, the height difference between them is more than noticeable.

"No," Regina glares and Ruby laughs at her. Stubborn woman.

"Why so grumpy?"

"I'm not grumpy. I'm tired."

"Regina, that's the same thing when it comes to you."

Regina rolls her eyes, knowing this could go on for a while, and decided to stick to one argument. "I'm still mad at you."

"No, you're not," Ruby pulls her into a kiss and Regina tried to resist but eventually melted into the brunette. "I wuv you," she mumbles against Regina's lips and Ruby can feel Regina's lips twitching with the effort it takes not to smile. She pulls back and Regina has given up on not smiling and gives Ruby a small smile.

"I love you, too. Even if you are a complete idiot," the insult is rather ineffective dur to the smile on her face.

"That's why you love me, admit it," Ruby smirks.

"Yes, your complete idiocy is the reason I love you," Regina plays along, rolling her eyes. Ruby is pretty sure that if she were to roll them again, they would fall right out of her skull. Ruby beams at her. " But, it's also the reason I hate you. Do you see my dilemma?" Ruby fake-pouts dramatically and Regina couldn't help but smile and her smile must've been contagious because soon Ruby is smiling with her. Regina gets on her toes so she can kiss the taller woman, cupping her face with her hands.

It was gentle, soft. They separate when they eventually need air.

"I take it I'm forgiven?" Ruby asks playfully, running her hand up and down Regina's spine, enjoying the shivers that follow her touch.

"Yes," Regina nods, laughing. "But only because I don't have the energy to be mad at you anymore," she says, tucking her head into the crook of Ruby's neck with her eyes closed, cuddling into the natural warmth of the werewolf. Ruby laughs at her. "And because I love snow. The weather condition, not the person," she adds.

"Sure, Mills, sure."

Regina hits her chest, mumbling, "Shut up, Lucas."

Ruby knew the Queen was tired, Ruby hadn't alloweed her a lot of sleep the night before - that particular memory has her smiling - and Ruby was pretty much the only thing holding the Queen up and that just wouldn't do.

Suddenly, Regina feels an ice cold wetness go down the back of her shirt. Regina jumps away from Ruby like she's been burned - or rather frozen - and saw the taller woman laughing.

"You didn't," Regina says, her voice eerily calm after she realized what had happened.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Ruby says, a bright smile on her face. "What're you gonna do about it?"

Regina holds her hand out, a purple puff of smoke appearing in her hand, revealing a perfect snowball when it thinned out. Before Ruby could react, Regina smashed it to her face. Ruby gasps, wiping at her face.

"Oh," Ruby laughs, glaring at the Queen. "It is so on."

And it became an all-out war, because they're both stubborn as hell and they probably wouldn't stop until there was no more snow left to throw.

Fifteen minutes later, they're both covered in snow, hidden behind their own forts, making more ammunition.

Ruby peeks around the tree she was currently hiding behind to throw a snowball, but found Regina gone. Her brow furrows in confusion.

When she turns around, a snowball hit her in the chest. _Damn, I really should've seen that coming_ , Ruby thinks.

Regina is already retreating, laughing, when Ruby starts chasing after her.

"Come back here, you little-" Ruby cuts herself off when she wraps her arms around the Queen, pulling her against her chest.

"No!" Regina exclaims, trying to escape half-heartedly.

"What are you guys doing?" came the voice of a very amused Henry.

And they must've been quite the sight; Ruby holding the Queen to her chest, laughing. Snowflakes caught in their dark, sleep-tangled hair, wearing pajamas and the first pair of shoes they could find.

"Well, you see, Henry," Ruby says in an overly serious voice, arms still wrapped around the wriggling Queen. "You mother here was being an buttface-"

"I was not!" Regina exclaims, still trying to get free as she heard heard Henry laughing.

"And," Ruby continues, ignoring Regina. "I had to make her less of an buttface, so I asked her to go outside to see the snow. But, she was still being an buttface!"

"You woke me up in the middle of the night!"

"It was 7:30!"

Meanwhile, Henry was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Anyway," Ruby continues, "I managed to get her less buttface-y-"

"'Buttface-y' is not a word, Ruby! Now that I think of it, neither is 'buttface'."

"Yes, it is, I don't know what you're talking about," Ruby says casually, still holding Regina, who had given up on fighting. "But, then she said something buttface-y again, so I had to put snow down her shirt."

"Naturally," Regina says, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Hush, you," Ruby says to her, and Henry was trying, and failing, not to laugh. "And then, she magicked up a snowball and threw it in my face. My face!"

"You deserved it," Regina mutters.

"And I'm sure you can figure out what happened after."

"You guys are so weird."

"Well, Henry," Ruby states, putting her chin on Regina's shoulder. "The Evil Queen and Little Red Riding Hood dating isn't exactly normal, but here we are."

"Ruby, can I go back to bed now?"

"But, Regina, it's Christmas!"

"Ruby, it is November," Regina deadpans, finally breaking free of the wolf-girl.

"It's snowing, therefore, it is Christmas."

Regina groans and both Ruby and Henry laugh at her.

"C'mere, asshole," Ruby says, pulling Regina into a kiss.

"Ewww, guys," Henry laughs, covering his face. "Gross!"


End file.
